Aredian
Aredian was the most feared and revered Witchfinder in all the known lands. Biography Aredian established himself as a mercenary witchfinder, making a name for himself by selling his services of hunting down sorcerers. He had a distinct lack of concern for others and cared solely for his payment, but had a sufficiently impressive reputation for Uther Pendragon to seek his services when he believed a sorcerer was present in Camelot after Merlin's magic was witnessed by a peasant woman. Having previously met Gaius at some point in the past, the two were not on good terms. Aredian immediately began interrogating various members of the household, starting with Merlin. Aredian then blackmailed the apothecary in Camelot into selling eyedrops laced with belladonna, threatening to have him burnt at the stake if he did not. This medication subsequently caused hallucinations in a number of citizens in Camelot, making them believe they were seeing acts of sorcery when in fact they we re hallucinogenic visions. Aredian used their claims to stir up paranoia in the court, allowing him to accuse Merlin of using magic - ironically correctly identifying the sorcerer, though Uther and Arthur were dubious. The guards searched Gaius's chambers, however, and discovered a magical amulet which Aredian had planted as evidence. Trying to protect Merlin, Gaius claimed the amulet was his, and Aredian advised the King to punish him as a sorcerer. Aredian went on to harshly interrogate Gaius, who was kept in poor conditions in a cell, trying to extract a confession from him. When Gaius mentioned treating Morgana for nightmares, Aredian went instead to her to produce more evidence against Gaius. He then threatened Gaius, claiming Merlin and Morgana would also be punished if he did not confess, and so Gaius did so. Uther sentenced him to death and Aredian, claiming he did not make bargains with sorcerers, broke his word and announced that his investigations were just beginning and Merlin and Morgana were not safe. However, Merlin discovered the belladonna tinture and persuaded the apothecary to speak against Aredian to Uther. Aredian denied the accusations and Uther sent guards to search his chambers. Unbeknownst to Aredian, Merlin had sneaked in and stashed dozens of amulets and belladonna tincture in his possessions, and then cast a spell on Aredian to cause him to spit a toad from his mouth, thus cementing his guilt. Aredian tried to use Morgana as a bargaining tool, holding a dagger to her, but Merlin's magic prevented his escape by making the dagger red-hot. Aredian then lost his balance and fell to his death through the window (The Witchfinder). Personality Aredian was ruthless and was only concerned about catching a sorcerer, real or not, and claiming payment for his services. He was indifferent to the wellbeing of other people and went as far as framing Gaius for sorcery by placing a magical amulet in Gaius' chambers and blackmailing him. Aredian also did not hesitate to break promises and claimed he never bargained with sorcerers. He was also secretive and never revealed his methods for catching magic users. This, along with the fact that he possessed a magical amulet, could imply either magical or otherwise underhand tactics. Aredian was condescending, speaking disrespectfully to Uther and calling him lazy and idle. He was also dismissive towards Arthur and though he claimed he knew Arthur's reputation as a warrior, he rather arrogantly declared that he had no need of him. Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Series 2 enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Series 2 Category:People who knew of Morgana's magic before the Series 3 finale Category:One episode appearance Category:People who know of Merlin's magic Category:Warlocks Category:Hates Merlin Category:Killed by Merlin Category:People who have tried to kill Merlin Category:Personal enemies of Morgana Pendragon Category:Hates Gaius Category:People who hate Morgana Category:Falsely accused Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Hates Magic Category:Enemies of Camelot Category:People who have been guests of Camelot Category:People who have been guests of Camelot's palace Category:Allies of Uther